Surprise
by HeathenVampires
Summary: AU Adam!Vlad. Adam has known about his girlfriend, Ingrid being a vampire for a while. The morning of his sixteenth birthday, Ingrid drags him to stand in front of something called a "Blood Mirror" as a joke.


**Nope, don't own. After 30 seperate uploaded stories, do I have to keep saying it?**

 **I'm nailing down the finer details of a proper Adam!Vlad story, but for now people shall have to settle for one-shots and short stories while my inspiration ebbs and flows.**

 **This is like the other Adam!Vlad stories really, though I've left the ages two years apart rather than months as I usually do, so I guess I'm warning for a 15 and a 17 year old in a sexual relationship?**

-YD-

Adam was clock watching, desperate for the end of school. School was time he could be spending with his girlfriend Ingrid. And any time he wasn't with her, or his family, was basically time wasted. Ingrid Dracula was a vampire, and Adam loved it. He wished she would bite him and turn him into a vampire too, but they'd agreed that would wait until he was eighteen and could feasibly disappear from "breather" life. Adam agreed reluctantly, only the point of his mum and sister missing him if he disappeared as a fifteen year old keeping him compliant. Ten minutes til school let out. Then it was rugby practice, dinner and heading out to meet Ingrid again. As she was a vampire, Adam knew they couldn't meet in the day time unless he went to her house, and that was a touch and go thing as her father Count Dracula may or may not decide to eat Adam. Adam didn't see the issue until Ingrid pointed out he wouldn't be turned, just a lifeless corpse as her father wouldn't stop until he was drained dry.

Sighing again, Adam stared at the clock and willed it to go faster. Finally the bell rung, and Adam dashed off to rugby practice. Ingrid liked the way the dark blue shirt and black shorts stood stark against his pale skin, and Adam loved the envious looks the other boys threw him when they saw the bitemarks and scratches on his skin. They knew he was dating Ingrid 'Count', and that she had been the most sought after girl in Stokely Grammar. Adam probably would have suffered more for 'stealing' her, but he was the best player on the rugby team and that meant school pride won out when he took to the field. It didn't stop the boys constantly asking what he had that they didn't, and Adam would just wink knowingly and resume knocking the opposing players up and down the field for fun. Rinsing the sweat and mud from his skin in the shower, Adam threw on a t-shirt and trousers to jog home.

His mum, Sally Giles, was a wonderfully strange woman. Usually covered in paint or clay, turning old TVs and furniture and clothes into works of art and having heart-to-heart chats with Adam and his sister Georgina (who only answered to George) over a bowl of ice cream each. Ingrid had met his family a few times, but Adam had said she was shy and that he'd try to get her over for dinner sometime. He didn't mention that Ingrid would be more likely to have them for dinner. They didn't know she was a vampire, for obvious reasons. After they had dinner and their weekly bowl of ice cream and chat, Adam threw on his worn-in skinny jeans, a t-shirt Ingrid had gotten him with a picture of a vampire on and the jacket his mum shouted after him to wear. Checking his phone, Adam was certain he could cut glass with his erection by the time he made his way down the message Ingrid had sent him - a lengthy description of exactly what she planned to do to him. Her father was out for the night at some vampire party, and while Ingrid had been invited she'd declined. Which meant Adam was spending the great majority of his night with her, and that was always a good thing. Except maybe for his levels of sleep. Though tomorrow was a Saturday, so Adam wasn't sure he'd actually be released from her oh-so-pleasurable clutches until the following morning when Ingrid had to retire to her coffin.

Keeping a wary eye on the roads for random evening traffic, Adam was practically pulsing with excitement when Ingrid opened the castle door. The door had barely closed before she was kissing him, the full, pouting lips he adored moving against his. Ingrid had her hair down, which Adam loved as it meant he could run his fingers through the silky strands. The usual dark makeup she wore was missing too, and Adam loved the softer look of her youthful face. He felt the slightly-disorientating sensation of "flitting" as Ingrid shot them up to her room. The coffin she slept in was ignored in favour of the luxurious bed she'd had before she turned sixteen. The bed they'd both lost their virginity in six months previously, and Adam still smiled as he remembered the first time he saw Ingrid naked. Shaking away the nostalgic memory, Adam felt himself pressed to the bed and fangs scraping over his collarbone. Ingrid loved to mark him, the bruising dark and powerful against his pale skin. Arching up into the contact, he realised he was panting already and practically suffocating in his jeans.

They always stripped each other slowly, rarely losing themselves to their desires before taking the time to appreciate the skin revealed. He unclasped her cape, letting it fall to their side as she pushed his jacket down his arms. They broke apart reluctantly so Adam could draw breath, not having Ingrid's advantage of not requiring oxygen. They took the chance to tug each other's t-shirts off, moving the discarded clothes to the floor and enjoying the skin-on-skin contact as they kissed again. Ingrid hadn't bothered with a bra before he came over, and Adam delighted in the way her breasts grazed against his chest as she undulated against him. Tracing his fingers down her spine, Ingrid shuddered against him and whimpered into his mouth. Sometimes they'd be rough, fiery passion and Ingrid would bite and claw at his skin and Adam would love every second. Other times, like now, they'd be soft and gentle and indulge in the sweeter side of their emotions.

Kissing against her shoulder, Adam let his hands fall to her waist and used his hold to roll them over. Ingrid lifted her hips to let him slip her trousers away, though he had to drag himself away from her to shed his tight jeans. He wouldn't wear them at all, but he knew Ingrid loved the way they looked on him so the thirty seconds lost wrestling them off was worth it for the desire in her eyes. Ingrid looked expectantly down at his tented boxers, and Adam pushed them to fall away, his cock twitching under her hungry gaze. Returning to tug away the last barrier between them, Adam dropped her underwear away and kissed his way down her body. Ingrid whimpered again when he reached her nipples, his warm tongue over her cool skin making her arch and grip his hair to hold him in place. He managed to escape the hand in his hair, kissing down her flat stomach and nuzzling at her hip bone. Ingrid's eyes, a much more silvery blue than his own ice blue eyes, fixed on him with a dark stare full of lust. Winking cheekily at her, Adam nipped over her pale thigh before giving Ingrid what she wanted and dragging his tongue over her wet slit.

Adam wasn't sure he'd ever tire of the taste of Ingrid, sweet and feminine as he teased more wetness from her. Dipping his tongue inside her slick hole, he smiled as she tried to clench around it before moving up to suck gently at her clit. Adam had made it a personal mission to learn everything Ingrid liked, the triumph of being able to arouse and please the vampire goddess before him almost better than being inside her. Nothing in the world could compare to twining with Ingrid, the way their bodies slotted together perfectly like nothing he'd ever experienced. Remembering his current task, Adam redoubled his efforts to bring her to orgasm, paying her back for the previous night when they'd met in the park and she'd swallowed his cock down until he howled with release. They hadn't been able to get further, Ingrid literally had to drag him away at speed before the police officers found them. Ingrid started shaking then, and Adam knew she was close. Sliding his fingers inside her and crooking upwards, he sucked harder at her clit until her thighs trapped him there, hips riding his mouth and fingers as she came clenching around him.

As Ingrid finally relaxed enough for him to move away, Adam took a moment to enjoy her face. Always more open when she'd just come, the soft smile curving over her perfect mouth and her eyes a mix of love and lust. Licking his lips to enjoy the remnants of her flavour there, he wiped his face and grinned at Ingrid. She pulled him down for a kiss, uncaring of where his mouth had been as she bucked up against him and nipped at his lip. The sharp point of her fangs was evident against his tender skin, Adam whimpering in return as he felt the elongated canines he was desperate to feel pierce his skin properly. His sixteenth birthday was next month, and that meant only two more years until Ingrid would bite him and bind them together forever. He could hardly wait. Ingrid rolled a condom down over his cock, pushing him onto his back and straddling him to sink down the length of him. His eyes rolled back in his head, the slick tight feeling powerful even through the latex as she came flush to his hips.

They stayed that way for a moment, enjoying the contented sense of rightness they always shared when they connected this way. Adam wasn't especially fussy about position so long as it meant he was inside Ingrid, but this was a favourite of both of theirs. Ingrid always came harder when she rode him, and Adam liked being able to enjoy the sight of her face and her breasts moving in sync with her body, or switching between holding eye contact and being able to nip and suck at her breasts if the mood struck him. Tonight was about connection, so they held the others gaze as Ingrid rocked back and forth on his cock, driving each other slowly to climax. Her hips moved a little more, lengthening the thrusts they made as she drew closer to coming. Adam moved with her, rocking his hips up into her as she dropped down onto him. Ingrid's eyes fluttered shut as her mouth fell open, whimpers turning to deep, throaty moans as she came atop him. Letting the rhythmic flutter of her twitching muscles take him with her, Adam arched up as he spilled into the condom, dreaming of a time he'd be able to feel her bare against him.

She may not need to actually breathe, but even Ingrid was panting with Adam as they slowly came down from their high. Somehow able to gracefully "dismount" him, Ingrid blatantly ogled his naked body as he disposed of the condom, cleaning himself up with a tissue and retiring to the bed with her. Ingrid bestowed a sweet, sated smile on him before curling up against his chest and tapping her fingers in time with his slowly calming heartbeat. He knew she liked it, fascinated by the rush of blood beneath his skin. Letting his fingers card through her soft dark hair, Adam sighed contentedly and basked in the joy of simply being with Ingrid. The constant heat of attraction between them blazed twice more that night, leaving Adam tired, bruised and smiling broadly as Ingrid kissed him goodbye at the castle doorway before the sun rose. He doubted his mother would be convinced he'd come home last night, but he let himself into the house quietly and crept to bed for some much needed sleep anyway. Dumping his clothes into a pile after retrieving his phone in case his mum put it through the wash (again), Adam barely managed to pull on pyjamas to mask his ravaged torso before collapsing into bed. His sister woke him by jumping on his bed about noon, laughing and saying she knew he'd been up to no good last night. George leaned in and whispered in a conspirational manner "Mum is about to come up here, I'd hide that hickey before she does" before darting off. Checking in the reflection of his phone, Adam realised he'd forgotten Ingrid breaking the no-neck rule and sucking a deep bruise there. He'd probably been so incoherent with pleasure he'd forgotten the rules himself.

Locking his door and shouting "I'm getting dressed" when his mum tried to get in, Adam threw on a baggy hooded jumper that covered most of his neck, pairing it with his casual jeans and slippers for around the house before he let her in. She gave him a once over, telling him his slightly curly hair was a monstrosity as she smiled at him. Given how frequently Ingrid tugged at the mop of hair on his head, Adam wasn't especially surprised. Smiling as he passed his mother to wash up and clean his teeth, in spite of sleeping half the day away, Adam heard her chuckle behind him. Shaking his head, he continued on to the bathroom and got cleaned up for the day. Heading downstairs in search of food, Adam saw his mum chuckling behind her mug of tea. "What is it?" She put down the cup, laughing heartily. "You did a terrible job of covering up your... injury darling. Though you did make an effort, and even managed to almost sneak in without waking me at 5am!" Adam felt his cheeks flush, hiding in the fridge as he grabbed sandwich ingredients and pointedly ignored his mother. "It's ok Adam, I know you're getting older and you're a normal teenage boy. Just... are you being safe son?" Choking on the mouthful of food, Adam swallowed heavily for a moment. "Mum, please never talk of this again, but yes!" Returning his burning face to his food, Adam felt his mum pat him on the shoulder and wrap him in a one-armed hug. "I know you really like her, and I'm glad you've found someone to make you so happy. Just be careful son, I don't want you in trouble with your grandparents for getting her pregnant young like your mysterious father did to me." Adam nodded, understanding his mothers concern now she reminded him he was the result of a drunken weekend at a festival. He didn't resent it, his grandparents had made it clear on multiple occasions he was super close to being put up for adoption, and he was still here with his mum and George so that said it all for him.

It had taken weeks of begging and wheedling, but Adam had managed to convince his mother to let him stay over at Ingrid's house the night before his sixteenth birthday with the premise of him spending the rest of the actual day with his family afterwards. That didn't stop his mum thoroughly embarrassing him by handing him a box of condoms as he dressed to leave that evening. Shoving them into his overnight bag and blushing hotly, Adam darted away to the castle. He thought Ingrid might have said something about where her father was, but it was lost to him as she penetrated his pliant lips with her tongue. "Two more years breather boy" was intoned against his neck, and Adam shuddered in pleasure as her cool breath whispered over his skin. Tonight was one of the more frantic nights between them, stripping bare in minutes and falling together multiple times. Adam managed to convince her to let him sleep for a couple of hours before daybreak by agreeing to one condition, which he wouldn't find out until he woke. Curling his warm body around her cooler one, Adam agreed and kissed her shoulder before drifting off contently.

Ingrid poked him awake at 6am, practically throwing him into his clothes and physically carrying his half asleep body to the bathroom. She left him to pee and brush his teeth in peace, and Adam couldn't shake the feeling something was off about himself today. Shaking his still sleep-fogged brain to clear the thought, Ingrid mercifully plied him with coffee. It tasted funny, but he put that down to brushing his teeth minutes earlier. Feeling a little more alert, Adam turned to his girlfriend. "So, what's so important you had to wake me after putting me through my paces all night?" Ingrid smirked at him then, and Adam felt desire curl in his stomach. "I wouldn't say important, just that since you plan to be a vampire two years from now I thought you should observe a true vampires sixteenth birthday tradition. Now come with me." Taking the proferred hand, Adam let Ingrid pull him along down multiple corridors and stairways, wondering why Ingrid felt warmer today. There was a large door, two suits of armour wielding vicious looking weapons either side. "This is where we keep the Blood Mirror, it won't do anything for you obviously but it's where my vampire side waited until I turned sixteen. This is more for fun, and so you can see something vampiric for your birthday. Other than me, naturally." Ingrid bared her fangs at him then, and Adam felt a little weak in the knees. Letting her push him through the doors, Adam felt her follow behind him as he took in the sight. The mirror was easily twice his height, four times his width and guarded by two rather angry looking faun-like statues. The statues blinked at him, and Adam stepped in front of the mirror. For a moment all he saw was himself. "See, doesn't do anything for you. I don't even have a reflection in here anymore." Adam could see Ingrid was stood next to him, but true enough there was no reflection of her stood next to him.

Ingrid turned to leave, and Adam turned to follow. As he went to take a step, a hand gripped his wrist. Tugging against the grip, he turned to find one of the faun statues reaching out and grabbing him. "Uh, Ingrid?" Ingrid had barely turned back, eyes widening almost comically at the sight, before Adam felt more hands grab him, then he heard the sound of glass breaking and felt no ground beneath his feet. Squeezing his eyes shut against a rush of nausea, Adam found himself laying flat out on the stone floor of a cavernous, empty room. He could see Ingrid stood the other side of a large pane of glass he assumed to be the mirror, her eyes looking frantically for him. He tried to walk back through but nothing happened other than him bouncing back off the glass. Walking up carefully this time, he called Ingrid's name. She didn't seem to hear him, flitting off and returning with a tall, pale long haired man. That must be her father. Adam couldn't hear what they were saying, but imagined the gist of it was him being tossed in here. A whisper sounded behind him then, and he turned to look for the source.

"Adam Giles? Pathetic. You should never have been raised human. You were born to be Vladimir Dracula, The Chosen One. I actually wish I didn't have to merge with you to get out of here." Adam rubbed at his eyes, shook his head and then flat out smacked himself in the face. The strange person didn't vanish. Instead, it moved closer to him and Adam realised it was him, or someone/something that looked just like him. He expected to feel his heart racing with nerves, but when he realised it wasn't, Adam pressed a hand to his chest. There was no movement, no steady thrum of life against his ribcage. Was he dead? He remembered Ingrid bringing him to the mirror, and then breaking glass. Looking down, there were no cuts or blood. The words started to sink into his head then. "Wait, what? I'm Adam Giles, ordinary human boy." The doppleganger advanced further, and Adam realised this... thing had fangs. "Oh no you aren't. You're half human, yes. You're also half vampire. Two races that should never have melded together, but they did. And you were the result. You have potential, raw power beyond anything this world has ever seen. Or should I say, we do. Hello, I'm your reflection. One of them anyway. You aren't getting out of here without us." "Us?" Adam was very nervous, and more than a little scared.

A bright light appeared directly opposite him then, and Adam barely caught the silhouettes of many more Adam-copies. "Hang on, Dracula? Ingrid's a Dracula." "Oh yes, you've been sleeping with your half sister. That ancient coffin loiterer next to her is your father. We can sort your life story out later, I'd brace yourself if I was you." He began to realise the voice whispering against him was almost identical to his own, a little darker, a little rougher. He felt sick, the voice telling him the girl he loved, the girl he loved having frequent and mind altering sex with was his sister. He was a monster. More so than any vampire. He'd defiled his sister. Adam retched, but nothing came up. As he managed to straighten up, he saw the silhouette Adams move closer. "You're special Vlad." "My name is Adam!" "Only because what was supposed to happen didn't! Bloody Count Dracula not noticing he got the breather woman pregnant!" Retching again, Adam felt shaky, tears forming in his eyes. "What do you want from me? I just want to go home." "We told you, you're special Vlad. You don't have just one evil reflection like everyone else. You have a thousand." Starting to hope this was all a terrible nightmare, Adam turned back around.

Ingrid and her father were still there, tapping carefully at the glass and calling Adam's name. He'd barely taken a step towards it before he felt... something hit him. Then it happened again, and again, and again. His jaw felt like it was on fire, and when he lifted his hand he caught his finger on something. Hesitantly touching his tongue there, Adam found fangs. Every time another thing hit him, more pain, more fire burned through his body. The bright light behind him spread, and Adam blacked out for a moment. When he came to, there were no more copies. The huge room was empty. Staggering to his feet, Adam stumbled towards the glass and it finally let him through. Collapsing to the floor, he felt hands roll him over. "Dad, he's got fangs!" "Yes Ingrid, I can see that! For the mirror to even accept him, he had to be of Dracula blood! Who did you say his mother was?" The voices were fuzzy, barely making it through the haze in his brain. "Sally... Sally Giles." There was a whoosh, a blast of air against his face. Another came soon after. "Is this her?" "Oh garlic, you've got to be kidding me!" "Ingrid! Is that her?" "Yes, that's my BOYFRIENDS mother. Are you trying to tell me said boyfriend is my brother? What were you even doing, having a baby with a breather?" "Oh be quiet Ingrid. Until today, you were voluntarily having a relationship with what you thought was a breather!" Their voices were starting to rattle in his head, and Adam opened his mouth to ask them to stop. All that came out was a low growl, his throat feeling raw and dry. "Adam, here. Drink this, it will help." Ingrid's voice was soft, her touch gentle as she held a bottle to his mouth and lifted his head to help him drink.

Whatever it was was glorious, rich tasting and made his throat feel much better. Opening his eyes, Adam found two vampires stood over him. Right. Hid father and sister. "What the hell just happened? And what on earth was all that talk about the Chosen One?" "What talk about the Chosen One?" "The other me, I mean the other 'me's', there were hundreds of me in there. They said I was born to be the Chosen One. Chosen for what?" Ingrid was looking at him strangely, and Adam wasn't sure what to do with himself. Checking his heart was still unbeating, his fangs still definitely there. He was a vampire! Struggling to his feet, there was a moment the room spun but then everything cleared a little. Looking down at his watch, he realised it was gone noon and he was supposed to be back home two hours ago. "We may have another problem. I was meant to be home two hours ago, and my mum knows where you live. I'm guessing I can hardly stroll home in the midday sun?" Timed perfectly, a knock sounded at the door. "What the HELL am I supposed to tell my mum? Oh hi, this is my dad, Count Dracula. You remember my girlfriend Ingrid? She's my half sister. Oh, and we are all vampires. Happy birthday to me!" Ingrid reached tentatively for his hand, and Adam couldn't bring himself to reject the touch. Regardless of what he found out, he still loved Ingrid with all his heart.

"RENFIELD!" Adam cringed, his ears ringing. "Easy! Some of us aren't used to this new hearing." "How do you know so much about vampires anyway... Adam?" Turning to look at Ingrid, she nodded. "I've known about Ingrid since last year when we started dating. She was going to bite me when I turned eighteen, though I guess that's no longer necessary now I have my own fangs." "You told a breather what you were?" "Hello, not quite a breather here!" Everyone was talking over the other, and Adam was assaulted with a horrible smell. The door knocked again, and a scruffy boil covered hairy man dashed off to answer it, Ingrid leading him to the main room of the caste. "Whatever happens Adam, we'll figure it out yeah?" Clinging tighter to Ingrid's hand, he only hoped it would be that simple.

-YD-

 **WOW this ended up way longer than I meant it to. If you make it all the way to the end, bat biscuits for you!**


End file.
